


In Every Sense of the Word

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves Blaine, but how does he tell Blaine that marriage isn't for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Sense of the Word

It was another beautiful summer day; blue skies and singing birds. A gentle summer breeze tamed the heat around them. A congregation of white, puffy clouds filtered the wrath of the sun, making the summer weather comfortable rather than unbearable.

Yes, it was another beautiful summer day, and they’re here, at another summer wedding. A destination wedding, tucked in a quaint bed and breakfast just outside of Hartford, Connecticut.

The lawn at the rear of the building was littered with white, wooden chairs now vacant as the wedding party moved to the patio where refreshments were being served. The newlyweds mingled amongst guests, exchanging _congratulations_ and _thank-yous_.

Sebastian stood by the table with the quiche and finger sandwiches, fiddling with his glass of champagne. His eyes scanned across the room for his boyfriend. Sebastian quickly found him in the form of a sunny disposition amidst the crowd, tucked in a sinfully elegant light grey suit with a crimson bowtie.

Blaine loved weddings and he always had that look of pure happiness whenever they attended one. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare. His boyfriend was gorgeous. And the giddiness of witnessing two people pledge their love before everyone they held dear made Blaine all the more enchanting.

Sebastian sighed contently at the sight. Then, the moment faltered and Sebastian couldn’t help feel the twist in his stomach: a dread. With every wedding they attended together, Sebastian felt that Blaine was somewhat hoping, expecting that they’ll have ‘the talk’ about marriage.

His throat felt constricted at the thought as he drained every drop of the golden, bubbly drink from his glass.

Sebastian knew without a doubt that he loved Blaine with every fibre of his being, but he also knew that marriage wasn’t for him.

\---

They climbed together-rising higher and higher, limbs and sheets entangled in ardour, laboured breaths of lust and love fill the spaces around them, their bodies synchronised to an enamoured rhythm until the cry of ecstasy pierced the darkness and they crash into each other, back down into the mattress- skin on skin, hand in hand.

Blaine’s ragged breathing warmed the skin of Sebastian’s neck. He could feel his boyfriend smiling against his flushed skin before planting a quick kiss and rolling off of Sebastian. “That was amazing.” Blaine breathed.

Sebastian couldn’t help the grin spreading across his lips. Nothing made him happier than Blaine being sated and spent. He loved making love to this man.

“I can do this forever with you.” Blaine said as he lovingly stroked Sebastian’s cheek.

_Forever._

And just like that, the dread he felt in the pit of his stomach earlier returned causing him to plummet from his post-orgasm high at an alarming rate. A sigh escaped his lips as he shut his eyes tight, willing the dread away.

Blaine bolts up in a sitting position. “What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, the concern in his words moved right to Sebastian’s heart.

With another sigh, Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up to face Blaine, both sitting crossed-legged, knees touching, the sheets scrunched protectively around their waists.

“I-...” Sebastian tried. And failed. He took a moment to search for the words. It wasn’t helping that Blaine was looking at him with his beautiful hazel eyes, patiently waiting.

Minutes trickled by before Sebastian steeled himself and tried again.

“I know you love weddings. And I see how happy it makes you, but...” he paused, trying to gauge Blaine’s expression. Blaine was still looking at him with those doe eyes- eyes that have stopped Sebastian dead in his tracks and revived him all at once. “...I just need to put it out there that I- that marriage is not for me.”

Sebastian braced for a reaction. _Would Blaine be angry? Would he be hurt? Oh God, would he leave?_ Sebastian panicked. He mentally kicked himself for saying anything, but he also knew he wouldn’t want to give Blaine any false hope.

Instead, Blaine laughed.

That was not the reaction Sebastian had expected. Then again, Blaine rarely ever reacted as he expected.

The first time Sebastian had forgotten their anniversary, he expected a huge row to happen, for Blaine to yell and claim that Sebastian doesn’t care enough about their relationship. Instead, he giggled at Sebastian’s flailing apologies and said “It’s okay. At least you remember _now_. So let’s celebrate _now_.” Blaine had sauntered to the wine rack and picked out their favourite bottle while Sebastian stood nailed to the floor and gaped at the unexpected reaction.

The first time Sebastian had lashed out at Blaine because he was too proud to admit that he was indeed jealous of Blaine spending more time with a new colleague, he had expected Blaine to push back with harsh words and call him ridiculous for being insecure or to accuse Sebastian of not trusting him. Instead, Blaine had wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and peppered his face with kisses, effectively cooling his temper and jealousy. “I love that you are jealous.” Blaine had said, silencing him with a finger on his lips before he could protest childishly: _No, I’m not jealous_. “It tells me you’re passionate about me, about us and that you don’t want anyone else to mess with it. And I love you for that. But you don’t have to worry about anyone else, okay? I am yours in every sense of the word.” Sebastian remembers melting into his boyfriend’s body and reeling in the fact that Blaine’s unexpected reactions are one of the things he loves about his boyfriend so much.

So, Sebastian didn’t know why it still surprised him that Blaine never reacted the way he expected. A laugh was the last reaction anyone would expect after such a confession.

Sebastian tried to blink away his surprise, which only made Blaine laugh more.

“I think you’re confusing weddings and marriage, Sebastian.” Blaine giggled. “You hate weddings, that much I know.”

It’s true. Sebastian hated weddings. He didn’t understand the grand gestures, the obscene amount spent on flower arrangements and table linens and the cake. He didn’t understand the fuss over the perfect dress, or tuxedos or suits. Or the importance of centerpieces or seating arrangements, or _anything_ for that matter.

Weddings seemed too much of a hassle to endure just to get married. And yes, Sebastian had his reservations on marriages, too. Although he knew there are strong, healthy marriages out there-his grandparents’ being one of them, his parents’ weren’t as positive. Living through their divorce and witnessing what unpleasantness one could exact on the other- the one they once _claimed_ to love, shook his faith in the purpose of marriages.

“I don’t-,” Sebastian dumbly tried to find his voice, trying to wrap his head around the lack of outburst he so expected from Blaine. “I just thought, with all the weddings we’ve been going to, and the look on your face every time we go to one- I just thought you wanted us to get married too.”

There, Sebastian’s confession laid bare.

Blaine smiled his gorgeous smile, a smile Sebastian was lucky enough to call his. “I do.” He quietly confessed. “But only if you want it, too.”

“So you’re not mad that I don’t want to get married?”

“Do you have one foot out the door in this relationship because we’re not married?” Blaine asked seriously.

“No, of course not.”

“Are you any less committed to me, to us, just because we’re not married?” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“No! God, no. Definitely not.”

Sebastian was utterly committed to Blaine. He could never imagine himself being without Blaine, or being with anyone else. He loved this man sitting before him, torso gorgeously naked and eyes glinting with tenderness.

“Then why should I be mad that we’re not getting married? I have you here with me; you’re devoted to me-,” Blaine said as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on the right side of Sebastian’s neck. A warmth spread through Sebastian at the contact. “-and you’re head over heels in love with me-” Blaine moved to Sebastian’s left side and kissed him there. Sebastian smiled.

“-and you respect me-” A kiss was planted on Sebastian’s chest. “-and you adore me.” Blaine dragged his tongue up Sebastian’s pulse line. Sebastian’s skin shivered with desire. “So, no, I am not mad, because not being married doesn’t change any of that.”

Sebastian sighed happily, thinking he must have done something right in his life to deserve a man such as Blaine. Blaine- who loved him wholeheartedly, who understood him as no one has before, who had a knack for throwing him off guard with his unexpected reactions.

He gently grabbed Blaine’s face with both his hands and kissed him ardently as he slowly guided both their bodies back onto the mattress. They exchanged lazy kisses, weighted with affection and passion.

As they broke apart, Blaine tranquilly melted on his back and into his pillow. Sebastian laid on his side, elbow propped up, his head resting in his hand. He might not want to get married- not with all the implications and complications that came with having a wedding in order to get married, but he knows he wants to be with Blaine for always.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered.

Blaine turned to meet his eye and flashed his _Sebastian_ smile again. “I love you, too.”

“I want to be with for always, you know that right?”

“I know. I do, too.”

Sebastian threw him a cheeky smirk. “Good. It seems you’re stuck with me then, married or not.” He leaned down to brush his lips on Blaine’s. “Besides, marriage is just a piece of paper anyway.”

“Not really.” Blaine countered, although he didn’t sound offended or annoyed. It carried more of a matter-of-fact tone.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, beckoning an elaboration. Blaine moved to shift himself onto his side, mirroring Sebastian’s position.

“I think marriage allows you to be someone’s, in every sense of the word.” Blaine explained.

“But you’re already mine in every sense of the word.” Sebastian said as he conjured a memory of Blaine saying it years ago after his jealous fit.

“Yes and no.”

“Oh?” The hammering of Sebastian’s heart was deafening. He suddenly felt nervous because he didn’t know where the conversation was headed, fearing it might turn ugly and Blaine would suddenly realise that he did want to get married and that he didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t.

“Well, between us, yes, I am yours in every sense of the word and you are mine. It is mutually agreed upon. But _legally_...” Blaine emphasized on the word. “...we cannot claim the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, say something were to happen to me, medically. Maybe I fall into a coma or maybe I’m struck by an illness that doesn’t allow me to make my own decisions.” Blaine’s eyes were shining with fervour, his words rapidly tumbling out of him. “Say that we’ve already discussed what I wanted or didn’t want when it comes to treatment under those circumstances. You know what my decision would be, but because we are not married, you cannot make the call. A next kin, maybe, my mom or my brother, they’re the ones the hospital’s going to call to decide. And they might disagree with what you know I want and go against my wishes- all because I’m not _really_ yours. Because we’re not married.”

And there it was. The truth. So simple yet so astounding.

Sebastian never comprehended when people say that sometimes love wasn’t enough, but now he knew. The example Blaine had given was so simple, so plain yet so powerful. He loved Blaine, so much, but without that certificate, that piece of paper that pronounced marriage between them, they weren't really ‘each other’s’.

The realisation terrified Sebastian.

He wanted to be Blaine’s and he wanted Blaine to be his. In every sense of the word. All encompassing. Everything.

Any and all reservation about marriage disappeared. He wanted this. He wanted Blaine. All of Blaine. Mutual agreement as well as legal acknowledgement. Forever. Always.

“Let’s get married,” Sebastian blurted out, words laden with such certainty that caused Sebastian to think _Why the hell did I not ask this man to marry me sooner?_

Blaine’s eyes grew wide. Sebastian could tell that he was shocked and that he was deciding if Sebastian was being serious or teasing. He searched Sebastian’s face for clues but Sebastian knows the certainty never left his expression.

After a moment, Blaine smiled. “Is that a proposal, Sebastian Smythe?”

Yes. Yes, it was a proposal.

No grand gestures of grand orchestrations.

No ring.

Just his heart.

“Yes.” Sebastian breathed. “I want to marry you. I want to be yours, in every sense of the word.”

The space between their bodies disappeared as Blaine pushed himself unto Sebastian, lying chest to chest, breathing in each other’s breaths.

“Ok then.” Blaine finally answered.

“Is that a yes? Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

The meeting and slides of their lips sealed the promise of a future together, of being acknowledged legally that they belonged to each other.

Sebastian was breathless after the kiss as it dawned on him that he just proposed marriage to his boyfriend of four years.

The thought didn’t scare him as he expected it to. Then again, nothing was as expected when it came to Blaine Anderson.

“How’s next Tuesday?” Sebastian suggested, his fingers lovingly carding through his boyfriend’s curly hair.

Not for the last time, Blaine plastered his _Sebastian_ smile on his face and leaned down to kiss him deeply. As they parted, Blaine breathlessly answered-

“Next Tuesday sounds perfect.”

 

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This fic has been swirling in my head for awhile now. It's inspired by a scene in
> 
>  _Saving Hope_.
> 
> where Alex wasn't qualified to make a medical decision for her fiance, Charlie, because they weren't married.


End file.
